


[VID] bring your heart (I'll bring my soul)

by WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Wrath of the Titans (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Female James Bond, Immortals, Rosamund Pike as Jane Bond, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: music: Adele - I Miss You
Relationships: Andromeda/Hades (Wrath of the Titans), James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Series: Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960591
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	[VID] bring your heart (I'll bring my soul)




End file.
